Drew Young Ones
Drew is quite rebellious at times, sometimes ignoring the alphas and beta. Most of the time, he is obnoxious and always itching for a fight. Young Ones Drew (YM020) was born into the Young Ones Pack on April 29, 2011. His parents weren't the alphas -- they were a subordinate female called Mozart and a roving male called Fenix. Drew had one brother named Phoenix (YM019) and a sister called Shade (YF021). Their parents were distant relatives, however there was still a chance the pups would be born with health issues. Luckily Drew and Phoenix were healthy, however Shade was really sick. Their grandmother and the alpha female, Shatter, who was also pregnant was furious with Mozart for having pups and attempted to kill them. Shatter targeted the weakest of the litter, Shade, Mozart tried to stop her but the small female was killed. Soon after they were born, Mozart was kicked out of the pack but she rejoined later when Shatter died and took the alpha female role until Snow overthrew her. Some days later the pack split, Drew was with his brother and the alphas' pups in the smaller group. Despite of their mother not being in that group they survived thanks to Snow, Ebony and their aunt Rocket Dog, who was producing milk and was able to nurse them. Almost a month later they reunited and Youssarian regained his position as alpha male besides the newcomer Frost. The following week their grandfather Hambone started a den move but luckily the others came on time and stopped him. A week later Hambone moved the pups and this time he succeeded, though a pup from the alphas' litter, Baker, almost died in the process. Once they were old enough they were taken to the hare hunting territory, the older wolves and the other pups had to protect their hares from Drew as he always tried to steal their prey. When they were four months old they made their way to the hares territory to practise hunting, but they encountered the Scooters and went into battle. The Scooters eventually retreated leaving a pup behind, Dingo picked it up and brought it back to the den site with the rest. The Scooters' pup, Avatar, was accepted in the pack and raised along with them, actually he was their cousin. They grew up and became adult wolves, they helped chasing away roving males in winter however their mother mated with one of them. In spring Mozart gave birth to six pups but two of them were killed. Soon after giving birth Mozart was kicked out of the pack and never rejoined, she died of starvation. A week later the pack had a fight against the Commandos and ended up separating permanently. Drew and Phoenix were in the splinter half were Zero and Rocket Dog took dominance until later they were both ousted by Big Will and Ebony. Sequoia The splinter group never reunited and became known as the Sequoia Pack. They chased the Geckos out of their territory and took their land. Later, they won a fight against the Commandos, getting more territory. In winter, roving males started appearing and Drew with the other males chased them off many times, but it didn't stop them of mating with the females. Drew went roving with his brother, but had no success, so they returned to the Sequoia. He is still alive in the Sequoia. When Drew went roving with his cousins, they joined another pack. That pack was the Young Ones dreaded rivals -- the Commandos. Commandos Drew had left with his brother, Phoenix, and his three cousins: Zero, Miles and Baker. Him and Phoenix were the youngest of the males so they didnt compete for dominance in the Commandos. Zero eventually became the alpha male, since he was the oldest and strongest of the males. However Drew snuck off with one female named Munro. Munro became pregnant, and in spring she gave birth to three pups. Later, she was kicked out of the pack and never rejoined. Being the pups of a subordinate female, Drew's pups were not fed very often, causing Bash to die. Drew with some help from Phoenix did his best to keep his pups alive but luck wasn't on their side as Bish became extremely ill and died in early fall. Bosh also seemed to be pretty weak but managed to make it to his first year, unfortunately he couldn't survive the harsh winter, that ended with the life of Drew's last son. Drew's pups were more susceptible to disease most likely due to Drew's parents being relatives. Drew and his brother Phoenix still live in the Commandos. Family Mother: Mozart Father: Fenix Brothers: Phoenix Sisters: Shade Grandmothers: Shatter and Vivian Grandfathers: Hambone and Panthro Family Tree Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Sequoia Wolves Category:Commandos Wolves Category:Non Played Characters Category:Former Role Play Characters